


Mountains

by kihadu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihadu/pseuds/kihadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’ve been looking for you,” said the Iron Bull, falling in step with Adaar. “Where have you been?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> If you walk onto the Inquisitor's main balcony you'll see a mountain where the snow is covered in grooves.

“They’ve been looking for you,” said the Iron Bull, falling in step with Adaar. “Where have you been?”

“I wanted to take at least one morning off before we leave again. Have I been noticed?"

“Noticed? The fourth bell rang some time ago.”

Adaar cast her eyes upwards. “I guess it is getting rather dark.”

“They’re waiting for you in the main hall.”

“Another criminal for me to sentence?”

“You sound bitter.”

Adaar adjusted the straps over her shoulders that held a board to her back. “It isn’t exactly a task I ever saw myself having.”

“Tal-Vashoth, or mage?”

“Both. It isn’t as though I’m unaware of what I am. It’s only strange that for once everyone else is so set on forgetting.”

The Iron Bull made a noise of vague understanding. “I have seen you and Dorian talking like old friends.”

“I never had the qunari’s problem with Tevinter. That history was cut off from me.”

“I’ll ask about it another time,” the Iron Bull decided. “For now, I’ll content myself with asking, what are you carrying?”

“Wouldn’t you rather know where I’ve been?”

“I think whatever that thing is will explain.”

“It’s… ah.” Adaar stopped walking and looked as close to embarrassed as the Iron Bull had ever seen her. “Do you know much of snow sports?”

“I know very little about snow in general. I’m sure you can gather as much from my attire.”

“I thought that was you reiterating how stubborn you are to the idea of feeling anything.”

“That, too. Come on, I won’t be distracted.”

“It’s…” she fumbled, again.

“Use your words,” said the Iron Bull, in that same patient tone he adopted for Cole.

“A snowboard. You stand on it and you go down the mountain.” She glared at the Iron Bull, waiting for some kind of derisive comment.

“On the snow.”

“Yes.”

“You slide down the snow standing on a board.”

“Yes.”

The Iron Bull stared at her a moment before breaking into raucous laughter. “No wonder you seem to be taking all this darkspawn business in your stride. I thought you were just a soldier, but actually you’re a thrill-seeker! Sliding down the snow! What made you want to try such a thing?”

“A dwarf I met as a child explained the concept to me. I decided to figure it out when I finally saw a decent snowfall, years later.”

“And you have a special board? Not just any bit of wood will do, I take it.”

“Not if you want to reach the bottom of the mountain alive.”

“I’m almost tempted to try it. Or at least mention it to the Chargers. There’s a few of them stupid enough to risk their necks down a mountain for fun.”

Adaar chuckled at his affectionate scathing. “I would offer tomorrow, but if I spent all of today out there I fear I cannot.”

“Life as a herald is rough.” With that prompting they continued on together towards the main hall.

“You’d think, being boss, I could demand time off whenever I liked.”

“At least the snow will be there next time.”

“True enough. Talk to you later?” she asked, pausing to let the Iron Bull break from her side.

Turning towards the tavern the Iron Bull nodded. “You know where to find me. If you do manage to go out again, take me with you. I want to see this snowboarding thing.”


End file.
